


The Goddess's Belt

by sterlingwhitexo



Series: Cysithea Week 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cysithea, Cysithea Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingwhitexo/pseuds/sterlingwhitexo
Summary: Something pulls him to a stop, something familiar but distant. He looks over the edge, watching the river at the bottom of the ravine. The distant crashing of the water against the rocks reminds him of simpler times, times where he wasn't a soldier or even a servant for Lady Rhea. Times long gone now, times he could only go back to in his dreams.Before he can fall into a reverie of his life before coming to Fodlan, he turns his head up towards the sky. The stars shine brightly against the dark blue sky. He stares at them, drawing lines between them to make all sorts of shapes like he had done so many times before.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Cysithea Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cysithea Week 2021





	The Goddess's Belt

Almost five years have passed since the start of the war. Five years since Edelgard threw herself against the church, against Lady Rhea, and Cyril threw himself against Edelgard. 

Over the past five years, Cyril fought in countless battles. None quite as large as the battle at Garreg Mach, but enough to make him lose count. After the fall of Garreg Mach, Lady Rhea went missing. The Knights of Seiros scattered after the dust had settled, looking in every corner across Fodlan for their lost archbishop. Cyril followed them, lending his services once again to the woman who had taken him in, but luck had not been on his side. 

That is until Professor Byleth came back. 

Cyril, Shamir, and Catherine had been close to Garreg Mach when they heard the news of the Professor's return. They rushed back to the monastery as quickly as they could to see for themselves, and now here they were, standing in the dirty, rundown cathedral. 

"And that, Teach, is a quick run-down of what's been going during your little nap." Claude says to the emotionless teacher. They only nod in response. 

"We've been searching everywhere we possibly can for Lady Rhea since the fall of the monastery, but there's been no sign of her since that day." Shamir adds. 

"Haven't been able to get close to the Imperial capital, though. And that's where I say she is." Catherine says. 

"No word from Edelgard?" Byleth questions. 

"She's sent a few delegates to some of the bordering Alliance houses, but nothing regarding the whereabouts of Rhea." Claude answers. Byleth nods again, taking in the information. 

"Professor!"

Cyril turns from their group and sees the rest of the Golden Deer students walking towards them. He recognizes all of them but their faces are now leaner, more mature due to time and the war aging them. 

"It's so good to see you again, Professor!" Hilda says as the group gets closer. 

"It's good to see you all too."

"Where have you been, Professor?" A familiar, honeyed tone asks. Cyril looks towards its owner's direction, finding a familiar short, white-haired woman. 

_Lysithea_.

He hasn't seen her in five years, and she's changed a lot. She's taller now, not as tall as him nor any of her friends, but taller nonetheless. This isn't something that she probably likes, most likely hoping that the past five years would have given her a few more inches. 

She gives a soft smile to the Professor and he feels his heart skip a beat. It wasn't like Cyril to be staring at someone else, he always felt it was rude and many in Fodlan didn't like an Almyran near them let alone staring at them, but something about her pulled him right in. 

"You've missed so much! Look at me! My muscles have gotten so much bigger!" Raphael shouts, loudly. 

The former classmates and teacher laugh and talk with each other, telling stories of what each of them has been up to the past five years. As usual, the Professor listens intently to every single one. 

"And then I knocked back another bandit, kicking him so hard he fell right onto his back! Then another one tried to jump on me from behind, but I ducked out quick enough to get away and socked him right in the face!" Caspar proclaims, acting out the scene for all to see. 

Cyril wasn't paying much attention to the stories. Although the Professor had taken him under their wing back then, he never fully felt a part of the group. He mainly stuck to his duties, working from dawn till well past dusk making sure everything was done exactly the way Lady Rhea wanted it. 

"And my sister, she started crying 'cause she was laughing so hard! It was so great!" Raphael boasts. 

As the group laughs along with the story, Cyril notices Shamir quietly leaving the cathedral. She too probably didn't care much for the stories being told. Taking her lead, Cyril moves to leave. 

"And what have you been up to, Cyril?" Hilda asks him, stopping him from his escape. 

"Looking for Lady Rhea." He responds matter-of-factly. Before any of them could answer, he turns and continues making his way towards the exit. 

He hears the group laugh once more as he exits, but continues his way down the steps and onto the bridge. 

Something pulls him to a stop, something familiar but distant. He looks over the edge, watching the river at the bottom of the ravine. The distant crashing of the water against the rocks reminds him of simpler times, times where he wasn't a soldier or even a servant for Lady Rhea. Times long gone now, times he could only go back to in his dreams. 

Before he can fall into a reverie of his life before coming to Fodlan, he turns his head up towards the sky. The stars shine brightly against the dark blue sky. He stares at them, drawing lines between them to make all sorts of shapes like he had done so many times before. 

"What are you looking at?" The same honeyed tone from before calling out to him. His pulse quickens at the sound. 

"Hiya, Lysithea." Cyril says as he turns towards her. She stares intently at him with her hands on her hips. Now that she's close to him, he can see the full extent of her growth over the last five years. Her face is less round than before and her eyes have a more mature look than they did before. Cyril didn't think that was even possible before. He even has to look down at her now to see her face, something he never had to do before. He really didn't think he had grown that much. 

"You just left all of us in there." Lysithea says, getting right to the point as she always had. 

"Yeah, I got too much to do, and standing around talking about the past just gets in the way." Cyril says, bluntly. 

"You're just standing here now, staring at the sky."

"I like looking at the stars." He turns his head back up to look at them. "If you draw lines between them, they make different shapes, but you probably knew that already."

Lysithea leans on the edge of the bridge and follows Cyril's gaze up at the stars.

"Those shapes actually have names, you know."

"They do?"

"See those three there?" Lysithea points up towards the sky. "That's called the Goddess's Belt."

"What? How do three stars in a line look anything like a belt?" Lysithea laughs at his comment. 

"I'm not the one who named them, but that is what they're called."

The two stare at the sky in silence. Cyril traces out other shapes in the sky, wondering what their names are. Lysithea moves closer to him and points her finger upwards, catching his attention. 

"That one there is called Wilhelm, the Eagle." She shifts her hand towards another group of stars. "And that one is Seiros, the Saint."

"Ya learn all this from a book?"

"A few. Many people write about the constellations in the sky and detail what they mean, who gave their names, and where they come from." She turns her gaze from the stars to him. "And as someone older and wiser, it's up to me to teach them to you." 

"I'd like to read one of those. The library should definitely have one. But, you teaching them to me would be real nice too." Cyril notices her face turning red, and he can feel his heart beat faster.

"So, you've continued with your reading, then?"

"Sorta. Not much time for reading on the road and all, ya know?"

"I see." Lysithea says. "Well, then we'll just have to pick up where we left off!" Three sessions a week should be sufficient to get you back on track." She smiles up at him, making his heart beating even faster. "You have a sharp memory, so I'm positive you will be back up to speed in no time at all!"

Cyril feels heat rising along his neck up to his ears as she continues to smile at him. He hadn't seen many people smile the past five years, and seeing that pretty smile again sent shivers up his spine. 

"Thanks, it would be pretty helpful." He says, smiling at her. 

"All right! I'll head to the library in the morning and see if I can find any of the constellation books and we can get started with those." She says, excitedly. "I will also pick up some other fairy tale books as well. They would be helpful to get you back on track before reading the more advanced texts."

Cyril watches Lysithea as she enthusiastically continues to plan their sessions. Her hair bounces around her face as she talks, and her pretty smile grows wider with each passing word. He felt his smile growing wider, excited for the study sessions and to be spending more time with her. 

"I really missed ya, Lysithea." He blurts out. She stops talking and stares at him. Her smile disappears as her brows furrow together in confusion. Cyril mentally kicks himself. 

"You–you missed me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you always seem real happy when ya help me and I guess, I missed that?" He questions himself as the words escape his lips. "It was real lonely on the road, guess that's why I always ended up looking at the stars." 

"Why the stars?"

"Figured somebody's gotta be staring at them too." He turns his head back up towards the sky. "I couldn't've been the only one looking at them 'cause maybe Lady Rhea was looking at them too. Or maybe the Professor. Or maybe even you. Made me feel less alone."

"Cyril–" His laugh interrupts her.

"Nah, maybe it was a stupid thought."

"No," Lysithea says as she moves towards him. "It's a nice sentiment...and, well...if you ever feel alone again, you can always look up at the stars and know I will be doing the same."

Lysithea grabs his hand and holds it. The coldness of it surprises Cyril, but he tightens his grip around it, hoping to provide at least some warmth. She turns her head to look up at the stars and he follows her gaze. 

"Yeah, I can definitely do that."

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at it again with Day 4 of Cysithea week! The prompt was Stars and I really liked this idea. Each of these one-shots can stand on their own, but the way that I've drafted them out they tend to follow each other. But, there's no need to read the other one unless you want to read more Cysithea! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
